


Pleasantry

by syren888



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detectives, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Sofa Lite 2020:At first, it starts as a way to fluster the famous detective, but later on, Kaito admits that it becomes something more.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109
Collections: SofA Lite





	Pleasantry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classic_phan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_phan/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [classic_phan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_phan/pseuds/classic_phan) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> DO NOT PUT rape, death, major injuries, sad endings.  
> Please go crazy with length, I love to read long fics but short ones will do be comfortable with whatever you want to write uwu 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_phan 
> 
> http://twitter.com/classic_phan

It starts as a harmless joke.

Phantom Thief Kid, known internationally by many, and gaining even more popularity and attention as time passes by for the combination of magic tricks and not getting caught during most of the heists he announces, as there are some private ones once in a while, looks at the gathering crowd with a smirk on his face.

It's not time for the show yet, so he's blending in as another unremarkable person among many. He takes his time mentally mapping the place while walking around, making sure that previous checks of the surroundings are still accurate and without any changes or surprises. 

On the corner of his eye, he notices the taskforce starting to arrive. He makes sure not to be too close to them to be suspicious but also at a proper distance to identify the officers that will be present during the heist.

'Tanaka-san, Kimura-san, Satou-san, officer four, five, six, Yamada-san, Takahashi-san...' he counts, noticing detective Nakamura's arrival a few minutes later, plus two young men. One of them makes Kid frown in displeasure for an instant before recovering his poker face.

The cause of that reaction is one now college detective Hakuba Saguru, someone that the thief considers an annoying obstacle on the way to get his prize. Kid might also admit that he has a great dislike towards detectives and their higher-than-thou act and stiff personalities.

He sends one last hidden glare to Hakuba and then focuses on the other figure. He tilts his head curiously and blinks in surprise a few times. For a moment he thinks that he's looking at a mirror; blue eyes, around the same height, but after a moment he's able to discern the differences between them, and the most obvious one is the air around the other man.

'Damn, another detective, and one that looks like me, is this for real?’ the thief thinks sourly.

Suddenly, Kid stiffens instinctively when he feels a piercing gaze directed at him. He tries to act natural while trying to identify where the intense look is coming from, meeting focused sapphire eyes looking at him.

A shiver of anticipation runs down Kid's spine, a cocky grin on his face when the other raises an eyebrow in amusement.

'Up to the challenge?' the detective mouths silently, and the thief can't help himself. He tips his cap, 'it's on' he says silently, knowing that the detective can read his lips perfectly when a smirk appears on his face.

That's how their game starts.

* * *

Kaito Kid learns that the detective's name is Kudo Shinichi, also a college detective who has been undercover for a while and has come back to Japan not long ago.

Kaito is intrigued. Even more when he notices that Shinichi doesn't act as the other detectives the thief has known. Shinichi meets him head-on with witty comments and insightful deductions, and Kid feels that he needs to do something to provoke something besides the curiosity he sees once in a while in that azure gaze.

And that's why, during the third heist Kudo Shinichi is a participant, when everyone else is left behind, Kaito does something reckless.

Just before he climbs over the building to glide away, Kid turns to the detective and plants a kiss on his forehead. The widened as and spluttering that comes after that action makes the thief laugh while he escapes.

From there, he starts the 'forehead kissing' game, enjoying the flustered reactions, and faint blushes each and every time he does. Looking forward to seeing the detective on his next heist, and feeling a stab on his chest when he isn't present.

Kaito starts to suspect that his actions are starting to become more a courting instead of a game.

When he changes his plans abruptly to create a Winter Wonderland just to make Shinichi smile after seen how stressed he looked at the start of his heist. Kid acknowledges that he has fallen. And with a determined look on his face, he'll make sure that his dear famous detective falls for him too.

It's a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the story was so short, hope you like it.


End file.
